<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dr. Scudworth Would Never Plan Something Evil Behind Your Back (He Promises) by CosmicCove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044635">Dr. Scudworth Would Never Plan Something Evil Behind Your Back (He Promises)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove'>CosmicCove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clone High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, I just jsjjjksls love them..., JFK is just vibing while his principal is insane, Kissing, M/M, Threats, absolute vibes comin your way!, and Mr. B is just going with whatever the hell is happening lol, are the shadowy figures good? evil? Idk!, because when aren't the shadowy figures threatening Scudworth?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Secret Board of Shadowy Figures is suspicious of Scudworth.  Scudworth swears there is no plotting behind their backs, no sir!  They would like to heard it from someone else, though; someone who they know won't lie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lynn Butlertron/Cinnamon J. Scudworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dr. Scudworth Would Never Plan Something Evil Behind Your Back (He Promises)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cinnamon," the voice of the shadowy figure boomed on the screen, "Once again we are led to believe you are plotting behind our backs."
</p><p>"Don't be a fool," Scudworth assured him, beaming with the most convincing fake smile he could muster, "I would never go against you!"
</p><p>The shadowy figure stared at him, surprised that Scudworth would attempt to convince him of that.  "What about the other times you went behind our backs?"
</p><p>"Except for those times," Scudworth amended.
</p><p>The shadowy figure blinked at him.  "Sure..."  A pause stretched between them.  Scudworth continued to smile, feigning innocence.  The shadowy figure added, "I don't believe you.  Just so you know.  I'm not sure if you noticed."
</p><p>"How could I convince you, then?" Scudworth asked, still not dropping his facade of righteousness.
</p><p>"If someone could vouch for you, maybe then I'd believe you."
</p><p>Scudworth laughed, sounding quite insane, as always.  "Oh, that's easy!  Oh, Butlertron!" Scudworth called.
</p><p>The robot rolled into the room.  "Yes?"
</p><p>Scudworth gestured to the shadowy figure on the screen.  "Is there any evil plotting going on in this school right now?"  He winked at the end of his statement.
</p><p>Mr. B's eyes darted from Scudworth, to the shadowy figure, and then back and forth again.  "There is nothing out of the ordinary happening in this school," he confirmed.  That was the thing about being a robot: No one could tell if you were lying.  There were no physical signs.  No breathing, no heart rate, maybe his eyes could give him away, but he learned how to fake that a long time ago.  In fact, Mr. B was fairly certain that Scudworth had programmed him to know.
</p><p>The shadowy figure stared down at Mr. B for a long time, and Mr. B stared right back, his expression stoic, serious.  "While I can't find fault," The figure finally spoke up, "I'd find it most reliable if it were a neutral party.  I know how close you and that robot are."
</p><p>Scudworth sputtered.  "A neutral party?" he gasped, "But nobody besides you and us know about the Board of Shadowy Figures."
</p><p>"Be that as it may, you can still get proof.  Maybe a video that proves it."
</p><p>"A video that proves it?" Scudworth asked.
</p><p>Mr. B added, "How are we supposed to do that?"
</p><p>"Not my problem," the shadowy figure shrugged.  The screen went black with a beep.
</p><p>Scudworth and Mr. B exchanged a look.  "Well?" Scudworth hummed, "I guess we'd better get on <em>that,</em> whatever <em>that</em> is.  Maybe we could just record a student and ask 'do you think this school is evil?' and when they say no, send it to the Secret Board of Shadowy figures!"
</p><p>"That idea sounds good," Mr. B agreed, "But maybe not quite like that."
</p><p>"What did you have in mind?" Scudworth asked.
</p><p>"Pick one of the students, and interview them?" Mr. B suggested.
</p><p>"Good idea, Mr. B!" Scudworth exclaimed, leaning over to give the robot a small thank-you kiss on the top of his head, "But who?"
</p><p>"Someone honest, yet easily convinced.  Someone who already likes us enough to talk nicely about us," Mr. B decided, "But who actually likes us?"
</p><p>"They like you," Scudworth pointed out, "Maybe you should interview them."
</p><p>"Oh, wesley!  People like you too!" Mr. B promised, "They just don't get the chance to let you know very often."
</p><p>Scudworth smiled, full of pride.  "You're right!  I am adored!" he cheered, "Now, who to use..."
</p><p>"What about that boy you decided to talk things out with instead of giving him experimental surgery?" Mr. B suggested, "Or that one you were sort of friends with until he cried about his break-up?"
</p><p>"The one I thought I charmed with the cardigan?"
</p><p>"Yeah, that one."
</p><p>Scudworth nodded, "Yes, I liked that boy, very pleasant.  Now, I only have to figure out which boy that was."
</p><p>"That president boy," Mr. B reminded him.
</p><p>"Yes, yes, that was the one!  JFK, right?  Yeah!" Scudworth exclaimed, "Send him in!"
</p><p>There was an awkward pause.  "We're going to have to pull him out of class," Mr. B pointed out.
</p><p>"Oh.  Yes.  Well.  Uh, which class is he in?" Scudworth asked.
</p><p>"He should be with Sheepman right now," Mr. B answered.
</p><p>"Ok, I'm going to go grab him," Scudworth announced, "Do you want to come with?"
</p><p>"Of course, Wesley!"
</p><p>Scudworth clasped hands with his robot, and walked out of the office and down the hall.  He poked his head into Mr. Sheepman's classroom.
</p><p>Mr. Sheepman stopped abruptly in his lecture about the history of Egypt when he saw the pair at the door.  "Oh, Principal Scudworth!  So nice of you to join us!" Mr. Sheepman greeted, a twinge of anxiety in his welcoming voice, "Is there anything you need?"
</p><p>"I need to talk to JFK," Scudworth commanded, "Give him to me."
</p><p>Sheepman turned to his students, who had all turned to stare at JFK and smirk, the room soundless.  Scudworth could practically hear a mantra of <em>oooooooh you're in trouble!</em> through the stifling silence.  "Well, you heard the man," Sheepman told JFK, "Go with Principal Scudworth to the principal's office."
</p><p>JFK walked out of the classroom with a confident smirk that dissolved into an anxious frown as soon as he was in the hall and out of the sight of his classmates.  "Don't worry, boy!" Scudworth yapped, patting him hard once on the shoulder, "You aren't in any trouble!"
</p><p>"Good!  'Cause I, er, uh, didn't do anything!" JFK defended.
</p><p>"We just need you for a student interview," Mr. B assured him.
</p><p>JFK turned to look at his vice principal.  "A student interview?"
</p><p>"We just need to record you answering a few questions about the school," Scudworth explained, "It's no big deal.  It's being sent to… My supervisors.  Yes.  My supervisors want to hear from a student here about what school life is like at Clone High."
</p><p>"Alright, sounds easy," JFK agreed.
</p><p>They arrived back at Scudworth's office.  Scudworth settled down at his desk, and JFK sat across from him.  Mr. B placed a video camera on the desk.  "Thank you, Mr. B," Scudworth said as he turned the camera on.  The video began rolling as the image focused on JFK.
</p><p>"Am I on?" JFK asked.
</p><p>Scudworth nodded.  "So, Mr. Kennedy," Scudworth began, "How would you describe your time at Clone High?"
</p><p>"I, er, uh, get to see girls!" JFK answered, an excited grin crossing his face.
</p><p>"And what is your favorite thing to learn at Clone High?"
</p><p>"Broad's phone numbers!"
</p><p>"Good.  Now, what's your opinion on the teachers?"
</p><p>"They're, er, uh, alright, I guess."
</p><p>Scudworth smiled sweetly, "And what's your opinion on your principal?  Is he a nice guy?"
</p><p>"You're nice enough," JFK answered, "As long as you aren't dropping us into your death maze."
</p><p>Scudworth clenched his teeth at the mention of the death maze, but he kept asking questions regardless.  He could edit that out of the video later.  "And there are no evil schemes to steal the clones in order to make a clone themed amusement park called Cloney Island, correct?"
</p><p>"No?" JFK answered after a confused pause.
</p><p>"Thus concludes our interview," Scudworth finished.  He reached a hand towards JFK to shake his hand, "Thank you, Mr. Kennedy."  JFK didn't take his hand though.  He just pursed his lips and leaned away from Scudworth.  "Okay," Scudworth nodded, taking his hand back unshaken, then turning off his video camera, "You can go back to class now."
</p><p>"That was a, er, uh, weird interview," JFK told Scudworth as he left the room.
</p><p>Scudworth ignored the boy's complaint.  He handed the camera to Mr. B.  "Can you edit that to take out the part about the death maze?"
</p><p>"Yes," Mr. B answered, taking the video player.  In only minutes he edited JFK's video, so now his opinion on Scudworth was just "You're nice."
</p><p>"Alright, now to send this to the Secret Board of Shadowy Figures," Scudworth concluded as he reviewed the brief video, "By the way, nice editing work, Lynn!"  Once again, he leaned down to kiss the robot as a thank-you.  It was just easier for him than saying the words.
</p><p>"Don't mention it, Wesley," Mr. B replied, his eyes looking away from Scudworth shyly.
</p>
<hr/><p>It took a day for the board to respond.  "This seems legitimate," The Shadowy Figure told him, appearing in person this time, "We're sorry we doubted you, Dr. Scudworth."</p><p>"Yes, surely you'll never question my intentions again!" Scudworth cheered.  Mr. B smiled victoriously beside him.
</p><p>The Shadowy Figure stared at him, unimpressed.  "We still don't know why the other questions you asked the student were necessary, but at least we know that students are building connections with the teachers."
</p><p>"Well, this is the best school in Exclamation, USA," Scudworth bragged.
</p><p>The Shadowy Figure cocked an eyebrow, "Dr. Scudworth, this is the only school in Exclamation, USA."
</p><p>"My point still stands!"
</p><p>The Shadowy Figure nodded, his face clearly showing that he couldn't care less.  "Have a good day, Cinnamon."
</p><p>Scudworth and Mr. B watched as The Shadowy Figure left the room.  The moment the door closed, Scudworth and Mr. B turned to face each other with a grin.  "We did it!" Mr. B cheered.
</p><p>"No one suspects a thing!" Scudworth added, his voice full of glee.  He wrapped his arms around Mr. B in a celebratory hug.  Mr. B reciprocated, and soon they both were holding each other.
</p><p>Scudworth was grateful he build Mr. B as surprisingly light as he did, as he lifted him off the ground.  He carried Mr. B over to his desk, and sat down, Mr. B in his lap, still cuddling each other.  It was a more comfortable place to be.  Mr. B pressed his face into Scudworth's cheek, which was his robot way of giving him a kiss.  "There's nothing more perfect than our plans," Mr. B gloated.
</p><p>"Oh yes!  We're the ones in control!" Scudworth agreed, "And the Secret Board of Shadowy Figures doesn't even realize it!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't actually know how to properly write JFK.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>